The present invention relates to an information storage medium, an image control device, and an image control method.
An image control device that sets an indication position based on information about an operation that indicates a position within an image, and controls the image based on the indication position, has been known. Such an image control device may display the position, the moving path, or the like of a moving object (e.g., arrow or bullet) based on the indication position (see JP-A2008-71069).
A related-art image control device may set information that indicates an indication position indicated by each of two operation sections within a single display screen, and may display the position, the moving path, or the like of a moving object that corresponds to each operation section based on each indication position. However, a related-art image control device performs a process similar to that performed when using a single operation section even when using two operation sections.